


One More Time

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Anon- So uhh,how bout Gavin was pissing Michael with his stupid talks and Michael tickles him and telling to shut the fuck up and Gavin was so stuborn he doesnt want to and Michael just kiss him. ovo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Time

“Oh come off it, you poncy little spaff,” Gavin cursed at his computer but the words could barely be called ‘cursing’ in Michael’s book. And those nonsense words were starting to irk him a little bit.

“Speak fucking English, Gavin. Jesus, you’d think the Brit in the office would speak it the best,” Michael mumbled. “Apparently not,” Michael concluded with a sigh as he rested his chin on his hand as he edited videos.

“I hardly call what you guys speak ‘English’. It’s just a load of curse words with some other words mixed in on occasion,” Gavin retorted, giving Michael a cheeky look. The auburn haired man gave him a filthy look but continued on with his editing. Until...

“You bloody tosser. Oh my g-...Twat!” Gavin snapped at his computer as it froze on him once again. Michael was losing his mind. He was legitimately losing his freaking mind. If Gavin uttered one more non-existent British word to that motherfucking computer, Michael would-

“Shite.”

It only took Michael a second to jump from his desk to tackle Gavin to the floor, running his fingers over the Brit’s sides, making him squirm and laugh as Michael tickled him speechless.

“It’s ‘shit’, dumbass. Not ‘shite’. There’s no fucking ‘e’ in shit,” Michael said as he tortured Gavin, trying to hold back a smile as Gavin laughed. Michael’s legs were on either side of Gavin’s waist, keeping him pinned to the ground. The brunette batted at Michael’s hands uselessly as he attempted to free himself.

“No! C-Clear off Mic-Ah!” Gavin shrieked as Michael’s slightly cold hands slipped under his shirt, brushing against the overly sensitive skin and making him laugh almost hysterically.

“No Gavin. We say ‘fuck off’. Not ‘clear off’,” Michael said as if coaching a disobedient child in proper etiquette. 

“God you’re a prat!” Gavin squealed as Michael brushed over a particular sensitive part. Michael rolled his eyes. Time for a new way of shutting up Gavin’s stupid British slang.

“Michael? What are you-?” Gavin started, the end of his sentence muffled by Michael’s lips on his own, making the Brit yelp in surprise before sighing into the kiss, his arms coming up to slip around Michael’s neck, just holding him close. Michael pulled away, leaning on his elbows to keep himself close to Gavin.

“So how was that?” Michael asked as if waiting for a specific answer.

“That...was top,” Gavin said with a dopey smile on his lips and Michael sighed in mock disappointment.

“Still haven’t learnt your lesson, have you Gavers?” Michael asked jokingly, and Gavin’s smile took on a mischievous hint to it.

“Guess I’ll need some extra help,” he said slyly, pulling Michael down for another kiss.


End file.
